


Ivy's Far Cry 5 One Shots

by IvyMarquis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Babies, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kids, illnessm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: A place for me to dump my requests on AO3 if they're not in depth enough to warrant being an individual work. Character list, kinks and tag list will increase as more pieces are written. Feel free to send requests to my tumblr.





	1. Index

**"You Smell like Wet Dog"** Rating; G _Jacob x Reader;_ Fluffy one-off where Reader informs Jacob he needs a bath.

 **"Illness"** Rating; T _Jacob x F!Deputy;_ The Deputy gets sick in the cages.

 **"Good with Kids"** Rating; G _Jacob + John Seed;_ John gives commentary on Jacob's baby-handling skills

 **"Can't Sleep"**   Rating; T _Jacob x Reader_ ; Jacob's insomnia is not new- when the Reader can't sleep, he offers a potential solution

 **"Radio Mix-Up"** Rating; T _Joseph + Rook;_ Joseph accidentally obtains the radio of one of his brothers- Rook makes a salacious late night call


	2. You Smell like Wet Dog (Jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy one-off where Reader informs Jacob he needs a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request;  
> If you are still open I would love to request Number 58 “you smell like wet dog.” For Jacob from Far cry 5.

Burrowing happily in your bedding, you were eager to rest after the day you’d had. Only one thing could make your rest better and that was your man nestled in beside you.

Or so you’d thought as you drifted to sleep. A few hours later a very exhausted Jacob made his way into the room, covered in the dirt and grime from the day’s work.

Were you awake, you would have immediately veto’d his attempt to get in the bed as-is. Dead to the world, you weren’t aware that he was about to crawl under the sheets smelling ripe.

Blind to the smell, your body sought out the heat his own put off on instinct. Nuzzling against his chest, you eventually woke half way up only to whine plaintively.

He stirred under you, one hand rubbing up and down your back. “What’s wrong?”

“You smell like wet dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	3. Illness (Jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy gets sick in the cages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, but a character study of sorts for a (very dark) fic I'm potentially starting. The Deputy gets sick in Jacob's care

She knew she was fucked when the person doling out meals coughed.

“The cages”, as the rows of prisoners was collectively known as, went down like a sack of hammers.

That should have surprised absolutely no one. Jacob was starving them out, withholding water from them to the point of desiccation \- a test of endurance and sheer perseverance, he'd claim. That meant every single person in the cages had a compromised immune system and here they were at the early stages of flu season in Montana.

Jacob hadn't been down to the cages in days (a week?) and at this point she wasn't sure if he was deliberately cutting rations down even further or if he was gone and the ones in charge of tending to her genuinely didn't give a shit if she died of dehydration (which was the more pressing matter to her at present. Food she could go without for weeks. Water she'd be lucky to last _a_ week.)

While one of the last go down, she most assuredly did succumb to the disease running rampant through the veteran's center. The peggies were holding up a fair bit better though some of them went down for the count as well. They had the advantage of being well fed, able to drink as they pleased, sleep in an actual bed (cot or not) and not be continuously exposed to barely-above-freezing-temperatures in sub-par clothing.

Bastards.

Dehydrated, starving, weak and sick she was convinced she was going to die here in the cages. She wouldn't be the first- seeing peggies throw a body over their shoulder or two grab someone by their armpits and ankles to hoist them out of the cages (towards the judges' pen) wasn't an uncommon sight.

Her throat had never been drier, every hacking cough felt like a razor blade slicing open her trachea from the inside.

Honestly? Maybe death would be preferable at this point. The prospect of just... _not_ existing and _not_ suffering was tempting, especially when there was no point to her suffering. They just didn't give a shit about her well being.

But Rook had a stubborn streak worse than a mule. To die would be to prove Jacob right, that she was  _weak,_ that she deserved to be  _culled,_ and she wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction.

So she held on. The only peace she found was sleep, waiting for the infrequent bouts of water in between coughing fits.

After every couple of rounds of water, sometime between the last time and the next time  _maybe_ she'd be thrown some food.

Driven by sheer spite, she was hanging on by a thread but one she clutched in an absolute death grip. Barely aware even when conscious, she distantly heard the creak of her door swinging on its hinges and the heavy thudding boots.

Groaning as one of those boots nudged her onto her back, the daylight was too bright for her eyes. Squeezing them shut all she could do was grumble “I'm not dead yet, fucker.” despite the protests of her aching throat. Distantly cognoscente of being tossed over the figure's shoulder, the will to fight was drained out of her as they stepped out of the cage and into the chill.

There was no denying the body was like a furnace and she'd been cold for so long. Curling limply she leeched what warmth she could before her sense of balance was sent toppling once more and she landed on something  _incredibly_ soft.

Well, the softness of what she was laying on was comparative to spending weeks on stone ground. At the moment anything with any sort of give to it constituted as “soft”.

She was cognizant for all of thirty seconds before the world went completely black and she was devoid of all her senses.

Sleep came easily, aggressively, and was reluctant to leave several hours later. Had she been left alone, Rook would have effortlessly been able to ignore any potential distractions in the distance. As it was, someone was lifting and maneuvering her body. Forcing her to sit up and leaning against their chest, the next thing she was aware of was a cup being pressed against her lips. A distant voice urged her to be alarmed at what was being coaxed down her throat, but the water felt mind numbingly incredible against her parched and shredded throat.

Aware that she was leaning against someone's chest, Rook didn't have it in her yet to open her eyes or even move a muscle. She was perfectly content to float in that half-asleep-half-awake state and leech warmth off the body next to her.

Time became meaningless as she dozed, distantly aware of being held and occasionally being offered more water.

Only when she got lazy during one of those offerings did she fully come to and recognize her situation for what it was. Her dozing was brought to an abrupt halt as the water slipped down the wrong pipe. Instinct had her stiffening and lurching as she coughed to expel the water from her throat. Blinking rapidly she became keenly aware that the body she'd been dozing against was none other than Jacob Seed himself.

The blinking slowed to a stare. She felt compelled to speak but the words caught in her throat for three tries.

Finally she gave up, settling on a single word that was able to be croaked with enough effort-

“Why?”

The silence permeated between them and for a moment Rook wasn't certain if he was ignoring her or hadn't heard her to begin with.

A moment more and then his gaze dropped to her face.

“You haven't served your purpose yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	4. Good With Kids (John and Jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives commentary on Jacob's baby-handling skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 w/ Jacob sfw  
> 10 + Jacob. The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids

John never truly expected to settle down, and certainly didn’t expect to be the first once he and his brothers regrouped. Sure, Jacob had the whole “Lone wolf-grizzled soldier” thing going for him and Joseph was still traumatized by the loss of his wife and newborn child, but they had foundations that led them to _want_ marriage, kids, and the whole thing. Perhaps, he mused, less of a white picket fence in Jacob’s case.

Regardless- there was Uncle Jacob (or “Unco Yakub”, which was the closest his darling toddler could get) with his niece dosing in his arms. Sitting on the couch leaning back with his eyes closed, he looked dead to the world.

“You know,” John began, _“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”_

Jacob’s facial expression didn’t change a nanometer.

“Mind your own business, John, or you can find someone else to babysit on date night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


	5. Can't Sleep (Jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's insomnia is not new- when the Reader can't sleep, he offers a potential solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 62 with Jacob???? Love you btw  
> 62 + Jacob. If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?

Jacob’s insomnia was nothing new. It had plagued him for years and while some nights were better than others it hadn’t changed too drastically when you entered the picture. By contrast you slept like the dead- waking up for nothing and no one barring a house fire. Sleep wasn’t something that eluded you often and usually when it did it was due to anxiety about an upcoming event.

Jacob was usually content to lie in bed with you curled up against his side, using him as a pillow as he read a book from the dim light of the lampshade. It never posed an issue until tonight. Once you were settled for the night you didn’t move yet tonight you couldn’t stop fidgeting. A shift of your arms here, an adjustment of your legs there. His eyes drifted from the book to land on you- your eyes were still shut, so he assumed the shifting wasn’t a passive attempt to vie for his attention.

“The light buggin’ ya?”

“No, it’s fine. I just can’t sleep for some reason.”

He was quiet for a moment before closing his book and setting it on the nightstand.

“ _If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe request a thing from my tumblr c:


	6. Radio Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph accidentally obtains the radio of one of his brothers- Rook makes a salacious late night call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is borderline crackfic I apologize for wasting your time

It started when Joseph noticed the radio was set to an unknown channel that he had his suspicions he accidentally took the radio belonging to one of his brothers as opposed to his own.

Initially, he viewed the situation as a non-issue. It was an accident. He certainly didn't mind one way or the other, and if the brother in question did mind then they could merely change back the next time they were together.

Those suspicions are confirmed in the worst way possible when the radio, still dialed to the unknown number, crackled to life late at night. Joseph had just finished his prayers and was about to focus on sleep in earnest when he hears her.

“Oh, Seed,” she greeted in a sing song voice. Far, far too comfortable for Joseph's comfort. _Which_ of his brothers radio did he have?

“I can't stop thinking about last week. Haven't cum that hard in a _while,_ let me tell ya.”

Joseph stopped dumb struck, genuinely shocked by this news.

“Hello?? You there? No? Fine. Be that way.”

Her whereabouts the past week had been kept quite, and both of his brothers had been busy dealing with the havoc she wrought. John would be the more obvious choice but Joseph knew Jacob had his own designs on the deputy as well; which raised the question-

_Which one of his brothers had slept with Rook?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


End file.
